Windows typically include a frame supporting one or more glass panes. The window frame may be constructed of various materials that provide structural strength or a desired aesthetic appearance. However, such materials may be difficult to connect to each other and may increase the cost of the window. In addition, prior windows have not been completely satisfactory in preventing heat transfer between an interior and exterior of a structure.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.